46. His Butler, Fulfilling His Duty
His Butler, Fulfilling His Duty (その執事、随行, Sono Shitsuji, Zuikō) is the forty-sixth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime, and the tenth and final episode of Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus. Summary Joker, Beast, Dagger, Doll, Peter, Wendy, and Jumbo grew up in abject poverty in the East End; each were "incomplete" in some way, suffered from physical development defects, and were abandoned due to their deformities. They were unable to get jobs and had to resort to stealing, but even that was a difficult task because of their misshapen bodies. They managed to survive, however, hiding in the gutters. One day, Kelvin approached them and offered to take them to the Renbourn Warehouse, where they frolicked happily. A glum Dagger was sitting on a bench with Beast, watching the other kids run around. Joker noticed Dagger sulking, and requested Jumbo to carry him. Dagger was initially embarrassed, but soon agreed, and joyfully played with the others. Joker asked Beast if she wanted to join the rest of them as well, and added wistfully that if he had a right hand, he could carry her. He then sat alongside her and commented on the wind. Joker's Cinematic Record ends. William T. Spears identifies Joker, who was born on April 2, 1863, and died on February 9, 1889, due to blood loss, as the son of the prostitute Karen Taylor, and acknowledges that there is no record of his name. He finishes examining Joker's soul. Ronald Knox shortly arrives to aid him in collecting the souls at Kelvin's manor. William voices his relief that it is Ronald instead of Grell Sutcliff, like he had expected, and Ronald explains that Grell was sent to collect the souls at the Phantomhive Manor. William and Ronald, subsequently, collaborate to collect the rest of the souls. Doll reaches Kelvin's manor, and encounters Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian discloses that Joker had passed away, much to Doll’s shock; he also reveals that, on Queen Victoria's decree, they have been investigating a series of child abductions. Doll presumes they are with the Scotland Yard, but Sebastian corrects her by declaring that Ciel is the Queen's Watchdog. Doll is horrified that Ciel had lied to her since the moment they met. Ciel asserts that his duty is to dispel the Queen's worries and that he had killed Kelvin and Joker. Doll remembers Joker telling them that Kelvin had beseeched that they organize a circus. They were excited to take on the task. As a result, Joker announced their stage names, "Jumbo," "Beast," and "Dagger." Doll pressed for one as well, and Joker decided to call her "Doll." She was abashed, but Joker assured her that she was their precious little sister. Doll collapses to the ground, sobbing. Resolved to attain revenge, she charges at Ciel with a knife. Upon Ciel's order, Sebastian kills Doll. At a considerable distance away from Kelvin's burning manor, Undertaker remarks that he had advised Ciel to keep his soul safe, and that Ciel's immense power renders him unable to feel the weight of what cannot be undone; he predicts that Ciel will only perceive it after he crumbles under it. From afar, Charles Grey, Charles Phipps, and John Brown view the destruction of Kelvin's manor. Grey comments that Ciel might get punished, and Phipps says it is not up to their discretion, as they are only supposed to report the incident to the Queen. Back at the Noah's Ark Circus camp, Snake wonders about the whereabouts of Joker and the rest. He heads off, musing that it is lonely by himself. Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian prepare to board a train to a certain destination. Ciel has Sebastian buy an orange from an indignant girl, as they are entering the train. Sebastian admits that he could not get a third-class ticket, and apologizes for sharing Ciel's first-class compartment. He then questions Ciel's intentions for visiting the Renbourn Workhouse. Ciel affirms that it cannot possibly stay open without a patron and that he plans to introduce it to Lord Burton or his lot. He justifies his actions by proclaiming that the aftermath is also his responsibility, for there is no need to sacrifice those in regular society to underworld affairs. He explains that he had the children burned in Kelvin's manor because they would never be able to return to normal. Sebastian wryly reflects aloud that it is arrogant of Ciel to assume the children would be better off dead, and Ciel retorts that every human is arrogant. Ciel then says that on the day when he was to be sacrificed by the cultists, Sebastian granted him the necessary strength, which is the only reason why he recovered from the traumatizing event. He concedes that he is arrogant, but not arrogant enough to make "irresponsible boasts" that he can save others. They are dropped off in the countryside and have a farmer transport them to the Renbourn Workhouse. After the ride, the farmer gives them instructions to go up a particular hill. At the hilltop, they see, to their surprise, ruins in the place of the workhouse. Sebastian comes to the conclusion that Kelvin was lying all along, as judging by the disrepair, the workhouse has been empty for a long time; he also conjectures, gathering from what Doctor had said before, that the orphans there were killed and their bones were used to construct prosthetics. Ciel is greatly appalled, upon realizing that everything Joker and the rest did was in vain, as the workhouse and the orphans they fought desperately to protect had long been obliterated. He bursts out laughing at the cruel fact that they all died for nothing. He confesses that he is just as depraved as they were, defining said moral corruption as a human characteristic. The top-knot of Ciel's hat is seized and carried off by a breeze. Sebastian fails to grasp it before it is blown away. Ciel imagines the ghosts of Joker, Peter, Wendy, Jumbo, Dagger, Beast, and Doll finally reuniting in the sky. Sebastian contemplates on the innate vileness of human nature, and that despite their startling lack of scruples, they still strive to "get over the hill and far away"—he admits that that, nevertheless, is what makes humans so interesting. Characters in Order of Appearance *Joker *Wendy *Peter *Beast *Dagger *Jumbo *Kelvin *William T. Spears *Ronald Knox *Grell Sutcliff *Doll *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Undertaker *Charles Grey *Charles Phipps *John Brown *Snake Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus